Durotan
alternativen Zeitlinie|Durotan (Draenor)|den deutschsprachigen EU-PvE-Server|Durotan (EU-Server)}} |Titel = Häuptling |Art = |Volk = |Geschlecht = Männlich |Verwandschaft = Garad & Geyah (Eltern) Draka (Frau) Thrall (Sohn) Ga'nar (Bruder) Durkosh (Großvater) |Klasse = |Stufe = |Fraktion = Horde |Zugehörigkeit = Frostwolfclan |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Nagrand |Zone = |Gebiet = Alterac |Begleiter = Scharfzahn |Mentor = |Status = Verstorben (orig. Zeitlinie) Lebend (altern. Zeillinie) Verstorben (Film) }} Durotan ist der Sohn von Garad, Häuptling des Frostwolfclans, und Großmutter Geyah. Seine Ehefrau ist Draka und sein Sohn Go'el, später bekannt als Thrall. Geschichte Kindheit Der junge Durotan sah seine zukünftige Gefährtin Draka das erste Mal, als diese geboren wurde. Seine Mutter Geyah gab ihm die Aufgabe, das Baby zu segnen. Das tat Durotan, obwohl er merkte, dass es krank war. Er hatte zwei Brüder, Fenris und Ga'nar. Unter ihnen war es Durotan, dem Familie und Traditionen sehr wichtig waren. Durotan wurde zum Erben des Häuptlingstitels, denn sein ältester Bruder Fenris verschwand in der Wildnis und Garad zog ihn seinem heißblütigen Bruder Ga'nar vor. Während des Kosh'arg-Fests lernte Durotan den jungen Orgrim Schicksalshammer kennen und freundete sich ihm mit ihm an, obwohl Sie zu verschiedenen Clans gehörten, denn Telkar Schicksalshammers Sohn gehörte zum Schwarzfelsclan. Durotan war der einzige Orc, dem es je gelungen ist, Orgrim in einer Schlägerei zu besiegen. Mutter Kashur, höchste Schamanin des Frostwolfclans, nahm Durotan mit zum Oshu'gun. Die Ahnengeister im Herzen des heiligen Berges sollten herausfinden, ob in dem Jungen ein Schamane steckte. Er konnte die Geister nicht sehen, doch ein Geist, Tal'kraa, hatte gute Nachrichten: Er sagte zu Kashur, dass sie den Jungen gut unterrichten solle, denn von ihm würde die Erlösung kommen. Das sah die Mutter auch so, obwohl er die Geister nicht sehen konnte, verhielt Durotan sich im Oshu'gun äußerst respektvoll und half der alten Mutter zärtlich den Berg zu besteigen. Aus ihm würde ein guter Häuptling werden. Während eines Rennens durch die Wälder von Terokkar wurden Orgrim und Durotan von einem Oger angegriffen. Kurz bevor dieser sie erschlug, rettete sie eine Jagdgruppe der Draenei. Der Kommandant, Restalaan, brachte sie in sein Heim, die Stadt Telmor. Dort lernten sie den Anführer der Draenei, Prophet Velen, kennen und aßen mit ihm zu Abend. Während des Essens erfuhren sie mehr über die Kultur und die Geschichte der Draenei als je ein Orc zuvor und seit Generationen. Erneut wurde das Kosh'arg-Fest abgehalten. Dort erblickte Durotan Draka und konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Kriegerin von einer Frau das kränkliche Mädchen von einst war. Er lud sie zu einer Jagd ein, und dort schliefen sie das erste Mal miteinander. Herren des Krieges Als Maraad König Varian Wrynn von den Kriegsherren Draenors berichtet, bestätigt er die Annahme, dass nicht alle von ihnen Monster sind. Durotan ist so ein Beispiel. Der Forstwolfclan war stolz, dass er der Wut nie nachgab, denn die Wut macht einen Orc zu seinem eigenen schlimmsten Feind. Im Clan war es Tradition, den Grollhufen zu folgen. Während dieser Jagd war Durotans Mutter Geyah von einem Schneeschleicher gebissen worden und dem Tode nahe. Durotans Bruder Ga'nar wollte sie zurücklassen. Wütend weigerte sich der junge Durotan, doch sein Bruder warnte ihn vor seiner Wut. Seite an Seite mit Geyahs Frostwolf Sturmzahn kämpfte er ums Überleben und fürchtete die gewaltigen schwarzen Wölfe, die Garn. Ein Wolf fiel ihnen zum Opfer, doch wusste Durotan, dass das ganze Rudel auf sie wartete. Gemeinsam bereiteten sich Orc und Wolf auf den letzten Kampf vor. In Unterzahl und von seiner Wut übermannt überkam ihn der Blutrausch und Durotan tötete alles, was sich bewegte. Seine erwachende Mutter weckte ihn aus dem Blutrausch. In seinem Zorn hatte Durotan Sturmzahn ermordet. In Erinnerung an die Loyalität und den Mut des alten Wolfs und als Mahnung dafür, dass ein Orc immer der Wildheit anheimfallen kann, trug Durotan den Pelz bis zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt. Aufstieg der Horde Durotans Vater Garad wurde während einer Jagd von einem Oger ermordet. Daher wurde Durotan zum neuen Häuptling des Frostwolfclans. Draka wurde zu seiner Gefährtin, Kashur suchte im hohen Alter den Tod in einer Jagd auf Grollhufe. Ihr Schüler Drek'thar wurde zum neuen obersten Schamanen des Clans. Etwas war anders als sonst, obwohl es kein Kosh'arg-Fest gab, rief der oberste spirituelle Führer der Orcs, Ner'zhul vom Schattenmondclan, die Clans zusammen. Der Schamane war auf die Täuschung des Dämonenlords Kil'jaeden hereingefallen und sollte nun den Rachedurst des Eredars stillen, denn die Draenei waren Abtrünnige dieses Volkes und Velen sollte seinen Verrat büßen. Unter Ner'zhuls Führung organisierten die Clans zunächst Überfälle auf Jagdgruppen und später auf kleinere Siedlungen. Während eines Kampfes verschonte Durotan Restalaan, denn dieser hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, und nun waren sie einander nichts mehr schuldig, ein zweites Mal sollte das nicht passieren. Dem Frostwolf gelang die Gefangennahme Velens. Dieser wollte Ner'zhul eigentlich die Wahrheit hinter dem Oshu'gun offenbaren und Friedensgespräche führen, doch die Geschichte um ein Raumschiff und den Naaru K'ure klang in Drek'thars Ohren wie Blasphemie. Da der Prophet Durotan einst Unterschlupf bot, ließ Durotan ihn ziehen, denn er fürchtete, dass der Schamane den Propheten töten würde. Alsbald versagten die Elemente den Schamanen ihre Unterstüzung, und als Ner'zhul am Oshu'gun die Wahrheit erfuhr, wurde er von seinem Schüler Gul'dan und Kil'jaeden abgesetzt. Der junge Schamane war skrupelloser als sein Meister und erlernte vom Dämonenfürsten die Kunst der Hexenmeister. Als Durotan die Fähigkeiten und vor allem die Ergebnisse der Magie der Hexer sah, war er entsetzt. Nur widerwillg erlaubte er Drek'thar und seinen Schamanen, diese Künste zu erlernen. Gul'dan formte die Clans zu einer Horde. Kriegshäuptling Schwarzfaust sollte sie im Krieg gegen die Draenei anführen. Oft kämpfte Durotan an der Seite des Schwarzfelsclans und führte die Krieger dieses Clans an. Durotans wohl schlimmster Tag war der Angriff auf die Draeneistadt Telmor. Es war Durotan, der den Zugangsspruch für die Stadt kannte und sie sichtbar machte. Er imitierte die Sprache der Draenei, und der Ata'mal-Kristall enttarnte eine fast schutzlose Stadt. Während Durotan in einem blutigen Zweikampf Restalaan tötete, schlachteten die Schwarzfels-Orcs Frauen und Kinder ab und plünderten und raubten, wo sie konnten. Durotan erhielt den zweifelhaften Titel „Held von Telmor“. Nach der Eroberung des Tempels von Karabor bot Gul'dan den Häuptlingen unglaubliche Macht, den Kelch der Einheit. Durotan wurde heimlich von Ner'zhul vor dem Dämoneblut gewarnt: Zwar würden die Orcs mächtige Eroberer werden, doch würden sie Sklaven der Dämonen werden. Der erste, der vom Dämonenblut trank, war Grom Höllschrei vom Kriegshymnenclan. Aufgepumpt, grünhäutig und mit rotglühenden Augen war er „Daemon“ geworden, unnatürlich verdreht und von Dämonen korrumpiert. Als Durotan seinem Frostwolfclan den Genuss des Kelches verbot, fiel er Gul'dan zum ersten Mal negativ auf. Der Krieg gegen die Draenei sollte mit der Eroberung Shattraths enden. Entsetzt musste Durotan erleben, wie das Dämonenblut die Orcs wüten ließ. Auf grausamste Art und Weise schlachteten die Orcs die Bevölkerung ab. Da Kil'jaeden glaubte, dass Velen tot sei, war er auch mit den Orcs fertig. Schon bald forderte der Dämonenfluch seinen Tribtut: Draenor begann zu sterben, und blutrünstige Clans fielen übereinander her. Auch Durotan musste sich mit anderen Häuptlingen messen um Nahrung und Wasser für seinen Clan zu erhalten. Der Frostwolfclan wurde immer wieder überfallen, denn durch Durotans rebellisches Verhalten machte er sich bei Gul'dan immer unbeliebter De Hexenmeister war verzweifelt, der Krieg gegen die Draenei war vorbei und die Clans waren dabei, sich zu zerfleischen. Doch dann nahm Medivh Kontakt mit ihm auf. Gemeinsam arbeiteten Sie am dunklen Portal. Am Tag seiner Öffnung verzögerte sich das Ritual. Nach dem Mord an einem Draeneikind offenbarte Durotan laut seine Zweifel, doch dann öffnete sich die Pforte. Durotan wusste, würde der Frostwolfclan nicht länger benötigt, würde ihm das Exil drohen. Kurz vor ihrem Marsch nach Azeroth besuchten die Durotan und Draka Geyah und offenbarten ihr, dass Draka ein Kind erwartete, das den Namen Go'el tragen sollte. Lord of the Clans Durotan sollte Recht behalten: Kaum war Sturmwind gefallen, wurde der Clan verbannt. In einem Tal im verschneiten Alteracgebirge fand der Clan Zuflucht. Drek'thar gab die Kunst der Hexenmeister auf und wandte sich wieder den Geistern zu, der Clan wurde wieder schamanistisch. Die Frostwölfe waren mit ihren Herren in diese fremde Welt gekommen und vermengten sich mit den Wölfen des Alteracgebriges, die ihnen nicht unähnlich wahren. Go'el war kurz nach dem Exil geboren worden, und sein Vater wünschte sich, dass sein Sohn mit anderen Orckindern aufwachsen kann, denn im Clan waren Kinder selten geworden. Daher suchte er mit Draka und seinem Sohn seinen alten Freund Orgrim Schicksalshammer auf. Dieser hatte ebenfalls den Kelch der Einheit verweigert, war aber von seinem Häuptling Schwarzfaust geschützt worden. Durotan berichtete ihm alles, was er herausgefunden hatte: das „Wasser“ aus dem Kelch war Blut des Dämonen Mannoroth, und Gul'dan führte mit seinem Schattenrat die Horde wirklich, denn Schwarzfaust war lediglich seine Marionette. Der Schattenrat hatte von Durotans Vorhaben erfahren und Assassinen geschickt (es wird angenommen, dass es die Schwarzfaustbrüder waren). In einem äußerst blutigen Kampf schlugen Mörder Durotan beide Arme ab und töteten Draka brutal. Auch ihre Schneewolfbegleiter fanden grausamst den Tod. Durotans letzte Gedanken waren, das er nicht mit ansehen musste, wie sein Sohn von den Tieren der Wildnis zerissen wird. Durotans Leiche wurde später vom Frostwolfclan geborgen und nahe Burg Frostwolf unter einem massiven Felsbrocken begraben. Sein Sohn wurde zuvor vom Adeligen Schwarzmoor gefunden. Thrall: Drachendämmerung Während seiner Suche nach Nozdormu in den Strömen der Zeit erreicht Thrall schließlich jenen schicksalshaften Tag, an dem seine Eltern ermordet wurden. Erst will er ihnen helfen, muss aber erkennen, dass er den Fluss der Zeit auf keinen Fall verändern darf und sieht tatenlos zu, wie Gul'dans Häscher ihre Tat vollstrecken. Thrall legt sein Baby-Ich auf den armlosen Durotan und berichtet ihm, wie dieses Kind die Horde schließlich vom Einfluss der Dämonen befreit und wieder auf den Weg der Schamanen bringt. Dann stirbt Durotan glücklich. Erbe Neben dem Fels von Durotan, der seinen Grabstein bildet, ist die neue Heimat der Orcs Durotar nach Durotan benannt. Dadurch, dass er sein Wissen mit Orgrim Schicksalshammer teilte, konnte dieser die Befreiung der Orcs von den Dämonen einleiten, indem er den Schattenrat vernichtete und Gul'dan entmachtete. Er förderte die verbliebenen Schamanen wie Zuluhed. Die von Tel'kraa angekündigte Erlösung sollte schließlich Durotans Sohn Thrall einleiten. Er wurde der erste Schamane seit Jahrzehnten und half Grom Höllschrei dabei, den Grubenlord Mannoroth zu töten und sein Volk vom Einfluss des Dämonenfluchs zu befreien. en:Durotan es:Durotan fr:Durotan nl:Durotan no:Durotan pl:Durotan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Frostwolf Kategorie:Orc